Escape
by bookworm1094
Summary: One way I think the seires should end. Basically this is what would happen if Kartik decided to leave England and Gemma decided she wanted to be with him.
1. Choices

Choices

It was the last night I was to be at Spence and the celebrations had ended a little earlier. The girls were saying their goodbyes before we were to leave the next morning. Ann, Felicity, and I were in our room visiting the realms one last time.

"Its time to go." I said sadly.

"I wish we could stay here forever," replied Ann on the verge of tears.

I walked up to Ann and hugged her. "I know, but I promise we'll be together soon." I said comfortingly. She nodded as she tried to dry her eyes.

Felicity kept quite the entire time. I caught her eye and gave her a loving look, and she smiled back.

We joined hands and walked through the door of light, back to Spence. Felicity went to her own room and Ann and I went to bed. As I pulled back my covers and note in the handwriting I had memorized so well.

_Dear Gemma, meet me in the woods at midnight. Kartik. _

I got into bed still fully dressed and waiting until midnight.

At five minutes till twelve I could hear Ann's snoring and put on my boots. After creeping my way out the front door I ran to the woods. It had been awhile since I last saw those beautiful dark brown eyes of my mysterious gypsy man. I made to the edge of the wood, listening for anything other than the crunch of leaves under my boots.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and a hand grabbed my hand and spun me around into a kiss. I put my hands on the sides of his face and kissed him back. He pulled back and smiled at me.

I smiled back and whispered "Kartik."

His smiled grew bigger at the sound of his name on my lips. And just as fast as the smile appeared it vanished.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice thick with concern.

He opened his mouth to speak then shut it and looked at me for a long moment, as if he were planning to lie to me but thought better of it. " I'm leaving." He said softly.

My heart stopped. "But you'll be back right?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "I'm going home to India."

"Why?"

"I've been here too long and the Rakshana are looking for me. I have to get away for a while till they forget about me," He said, averting my eyes.

My head was spinning for my world was being turned upside down. I was to be separated from my friends, being forced to sit in a house where my grandmother would be ever so cold to me for refusing Simon Middleton, and now the man who I had fallen in love with, the man who I was forbidden to be with, was going far away, across the ocean.

"Take me with you."

"What?" He looked at me as if he had thought I was crazy, and maybe I was.

"Take me with you," I begged again.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," I answered solemnly.

He considered this for a moment before shaking his head, "I can't. You deserve so much better. You should stay in England, marry a nice man who can take care of you, and have a normal life. Gemma you're a proper, young English lady and I'm a Indian without any family or money. Why would you possible want to come with me?"

"Look at me," I said with as much authority as possible. " I don't want a normal life. I don't want to settle down with some English man who I don't truly love. I don't care if your Indian, that's what I like so much of you, your different. You're not trying please everyone and you say exactly how you feel, you're rough and gentle at the same time, and you know what I'm going through. Do know how many people know about my secret? And, " I gulped and tried to find my courage as I finished, "I love you."

His head shot up, shocked. He looked deep into my eyes for a long time before replying, "I love you too." He smiled, "You don't know how long I've wanted to say that?"

I smiled back and of lips meet. When we broke apart he asked me one last time, "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Then pack your things and we'll leave tonight."

"No, I have to tell my family goodbye. I can't leave without them knowing I'm save and happy."

He wasn't sure exactly what to do. I suppose he was thinking that if I told my family they would keep her with them, but in the end he sighed and said, "Alright we'll leave tomorrow night, then."

I smiled, pulled on his shirt, bringing his lips too mine and we kissed for a bit longer before I had to go back to Spence. I was unable to go to sleep that night, thinking of what had happened and the life I was going to have with Kartik.


	2. Leaving Spence

I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Been busy, busy. Sorry about my spacing in the last chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews next chapter.

I woke up the next morning exhausted and scared and excited. Ann was sitting on her bed eyes on her hands in her lap.

"Ann?"

She looked at me and looked completely miserable.

"I don't want to go, to loose the only friends I've ever had." She said trying to hold back the tears.

I couldn't look at her. I lied to her last night telling her we'd be together soon when I myself was about to leave for a different continent.

"You'll write to me?"

"Of course I will. You're are one of my greatest friends."

She smiled through her tears, got up, and hugged me. When she let go I got up.

" I suppose I should get ready." She only nodded.

"Ann, can I tell you something important?"

"Of course."

"I'm leaving with Kartik."

"What?" she asked completely shocked.

"Last night I met him and he told me he was leaving and I told him I was going with him." I said as I slipped into my traveling dress.

"Why?"

"I love him." I said simply as I pulled my hair up and tried to secure it with pins.

"You're serious?"

"Serious about what?" said Felicity as she entered their room.

Ann looked at me, asking if she was allowed to tell my secret. I nodded.

"Gemma is running off with her mysterious Indian man."

"What?"

"I love him." I repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Gemma, these gypsies, it's ok to have fun for awhile but you don't settle down with them. They're for play, not forever." Felicity said, looking at me with pained eyes.

"It doesn't have to be that way. I know you don't believe that. I know you care for Ithal."

"Yes. I admit I did enjoy being with Ithal, but I could never have a future with him and you can't have a future with Kartik. Do you think your family would approve? Never. They would be ashamed. Especially after Simon Middelton wants you for a wife."

Her words hurt. I knew she was right. I knew it be hurt and humiliate my family but I knew I'd be happier with Kartik. I was being very selfish.

"I thought about how this will effect my family but I have to do this. I love him. More than anything in the world. I have to do this for myself. I know that sounds selfish but I'd died if I wasn't with him. Plain and simple."

She looked at me carefully then asked, "Are you sure this is what you really want and you won't regret it?"

Why did everyone doubt her so? "Yes I'm sure. I won't doubt it."

"Ok. Well then I hope you will be happy." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as I hugged her. "You know it's not too late for you and Ithal."

"Yes it is. He deserves better than. I've been nothing but horrible to him. I have used him and trampled all over him."

"I bet he still loves you."

"Even if I did we have no where to go. Someone would find us. It's all right. I hope to find a love like yours someday."

"We'd better go." I said softly, grabbing my trunk and carrying bag.

We went down stairs and said our last few good byes and when we got to the door Mrs. Nightwing was there crying into her handkerchief.

She hugged us as we passed and said, "Good bye girls. I hope you all will find success in your future lives."

I felt sad, having to leave Mrs. Nightwing. I quite liked her "Good bye Mrs. Nightwing."

And as I walked out those doors I said a quiet good bye to my old home, knowing that I'd probably never see it again.


End file.
